


Stars and Sines

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: College Professor!AU





	1. Sines

Donghae was still facing the whiteboard, intently writing the last example problem, when the door opened. He glanced up at the digital readout, then back at the whiteboard. “You're so late, you might as well have just skipped the entirety of the class,” he said. Donghae hated it when his students were tardy, and his policies reflected that. Either they should show up on time to class, or just not show up at all. He did allow a few students with a valid excuse to arrive within five minutes, but for the most part, he demanded punctuality.

“I guess it's a good thing that I'm not taking the class, then _Professor_ ,” a lazy, almost raspy voice that he knew too well answered him.

Donghae sighed quietly, and with a roll of his eyes, kept writing. His fingers tightened on the marker as he heard the soft giggles from the front row, and his brain could already fill in what was happening behind him. He forced himself to finish writing the problem, then turned around, cursing the hot rush of blood when he finally spotted Hyukjae, lounging casually in the front row, a slight tilt to his plump lips.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he arched an eyebrow. “Is there something I can help you with that you decided was so important to interrupt my class with?”

Heaving a sigh, Hyukjae climbed out of his borrowed desk, and set a notebook down on the podium. “Look that over for me, will you?” he asked, all teeth and gums and invading Donghae's personal space.

Donghae snorted, a smile beginning to tilt his own lips. “Inventing new dimensions again just to make the math come out?” he teased.

Hyukjae's smirk made his breath come a little faster. “Oh I'm sure I can make more than just the _math_ come out,”

Donghae choked on air, his eyes widening and cheeks feeling like they were on fire. He would have wondered if Hyukjae had _really_ just said that to him in a crowded classroom, and judging from the giggles and squeals, he did.

“Later,” Hyukjae drawled, passing by Donghae, and Donghae jumped with a little yelp as he felt Hyukjae's fingertips trail teasingly across his waist.

He was left with Hyukjae's work, his laughter, and a roomful of students who were more focused on the interaction between he and Hyukjae more than the math on the board.

–

“That was so not fair,” Donghae complained later that night, grabbing a piece of meat with his chopsticks off Hyukjae's plate.

“Hey!” Hyukjae protested.

Donghae ignored him in favor of chewing the bite he'd taken. “They wouldn't concentrate for the rest of the lecture, half of them just kept sighing at me.”

“So?” Hyukjae asked, still apparently bitter over the stolen food.

Donghae leveled a stare at him. “We basically eat off each other's plates, quit pouting. _Anyway_ , you completely distracted my class! And you missed some integration. I fixed it for you.”

Hyukjae swore under his breath, rubbing his head. “All right, I'll look it over.”

Donghae pouted slightly. Hyukjae looked so dejected. He reached across the table, grabbing Hyukjae's hand and threading their fingers together. Hyukjae smiled at him and seemed to relax. “Relax, I'm sure that your research will be fine.”

Hyukjae rubbed his thumb against Donghae's. Their conversation picked up normally, both of them ignoring their joined hands. The rest of the campus restaurant didn't.

–

“Oh my God, did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“EunHae!”

Donghae's head came up from grading papers. He wasn't deaf and knew that several of his and Hyukjae's students thought that they were together, even had several blogs dedicated to them. He personally was amused as anything about all of it, and occasionally pointed things out online to Hyukjae during their normal evening IM conversations.

“Shh, lower your voice, Professor Lee could over hear you,” one whispered loudly.

“No, relax. I just went to try and speak with him and he wasn't in.”

“Oh, okay.”

Donghae tried to contain the giggles. He had been to the restroom and had probably just missed his student. Both students had probably missed the sound of him propping his door open to catch a breeze.

“So what's going on with those two?”

“Okay, so I already told you about that massive flirting session during class right?”

“Ugh yes, you were so lucky!”

“So last night they went to dinner on campus and I'm dead serious the entire restaurant saw them holding hands all through dinner!”

“No way! Oh my God, how do I always miss all of the good stuff?”

“Ugh I missed it too, but if I was there I don't know if I would be able to concentrate on eating, I'd literally just be watching them being so flirty and cute with each other.”

Donghae had both of his hands over his mouth and was laughing silently, tears springing to his eyes in mirth. He was going to have to tell Hyukjae about this. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he leaned back in his chair to catch the rest of the conversation. Grading could wait.

There was a deep sigh. “So what do you want to bet that they went to whoever's apartment is closer and went at it like rabbits?”

“Oh, I know right? Professor Lee did seem a little stiff during class.”

Donghae's eyes popped wide. Did they really assume and were insinuating that he and Hyukjae had sex?

“Not that I could really blame them. I mean, honestly, who would be able to resist that kind of an ass? If my boyfriend had an ass like Professor Lee's I'd _find_ a way to tap it.”

“I completely agree. He jumped for the board today and I swear when he landed, his butt _bounced_.”

“Professor Lee is so damn lucky,” came the wistful murmur.

“You said it. I have to get to class, but we'll talk later!”

Donghae blinked at the stack of papers still on his desk. Well that was an unexpected development in his world. The students were not only thinking that he and Hyukjae were together, but were 'going at it like rabbits' as well. He'd just assumed that the students were being cute with calling he and Hyukjae 'EunHae' but apparently it was a little more than that. And his butt did _not_ bounce... or did it?

Pulling out his cell, he typed a quick message to Hyukjae, hoping the other man was in his office.

_Hyukjae, does my butt bounce??_

–

Hyukjae heard his phone buzz on the desk, and looking up, he saw that his students were still busy taking their quiz, so he picked up his phone and looked at his notification. “What the hell Donghae?” he muttered, his lips twitching at the short message.

_Yes it does, especially when you jump. What brought this on?_

He got a text back in less than a few minutes. Looking at the clock, he knew Donghae would be in his office, so the rapid text back made sense.

_Overheard some students talking about us. Apparently to them, you wore my ass out last night because I was stiff from sleeping wrong today. And they were talking about how my butt bounces!_ _ㅠㅠ_

His shoulders shook with the silent laughter.

_Poor baby. Getting your assets admired, assuming that I'd be fucking you... you've had a rough day._

He flipped his phone around a couple of times, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment.

_You know you just have to say the word Donghae, and I'm yours._

Setting his phone down, knowing he wouldn't get a reply, he called for his students to put their pencils down and resumed his class.

He heard his phone buzz after about twenty minutes, but kept his focus on his class.

He finally checked his phone after he had dismissed his class.

_Bring pizza with you tonight._

He wanted to roll his eyes. Typical Donghae, avoiding the issue at hand, and had instead requested pizza for their Friday night hang out. But he knew that he'd be bringing the pizza anyway.

–

It was almost seven, and Donghae nervously checked his appearance in the mirror, straightening his blue shirt slightly. He hoped that he hadn't blown Hyukjae off so much that the other man didn't show – and especially when Donghae had something to tell him.

He'd spent the entire afternoon locked in his office, using his logic to disprove to himself that he wasn't attracted to Hyukjae. He'd filled pages with his proof that he wanted Hyukjae as far more than friends. Chewing on his thumb, he waited for Hyukjae.

The knock on his door made him jump, his eyes wide. Blowing out a breath, he opened his door, smiling at Hyukjae, who was holding the pizza box.

“Hey, come on in,” he said, taking the pizza.

They puttered around his apartment, getting ready for their normal routine, which was to watch a movie. But Donghae had a surprise for Hyukjae sitting on the table in front of his couch. He shooed Hyukjae out of the kitchen, laughingly telling him to go sit down and that he'd be there in a minute.

He'd barely set his drink down on the table before Hyukjae pulled him close, holding Donghae's hips lightly.

“So you finally proved it,” he said.

Donghae nodded slightly, ducking his head shyly into Hyukjae's shoulder, his hands almost shaking as he wrapped his arms back around Hyukjae's lithe frame. After a moment, they broke their hug to topple onto his sofa and Donghae snuggled close as the movie started.

Before the movie was half over, Hyukjae had Donghae pinned to his own sofa, their tongues wrapped around each other's, Donghae making soft, pleading sounds in the back of his throat as Hyukjae shifted and moved between his legs. He arched as one of Hyukjae's hands gripped his hip, hitting an erogenous zone he had no clue was there, a moan being caught by Hyukjae's mouth.

Hyukjae pulled his mouth away, breathing hard. “Bed?” he asked.

Donghae flushed, but nodded. He didn't want to wind up cracking his head on the floor if they fell off the sofa. And after he'd managed to prove to himself that he _did_ want Hyukjae, he had stopped at the store.

Hyukjae pulled him off the sofa and they stumbled down the hallway, shedding shirts and pants into piles on the floor and collapsing onto his bed in a tangle of limbs. Donghae wrapped his legs around Hyukjae's waist, their erections brushing against each other through the fabric of their underwear. Donghae moaned, knowing that he wanted so much more.

After a brief moment of shedding the last of their clothes and reaching to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. Then Donghae was moaning throatily, the remembered sensation of being penetrated making him cry out and beg and plead Hyukjae for more. More fingers joined the one already inside him, and he nearly screamed when Hyukjae pressed his fingers upwards and dragged them along inside his body until he'd found Donghae's prostate.

Donghae fuzzily focused on Hyukjae as his best friend and lover pressed inside him, both of them gasping for different reasons. Hyukjae stared down at him, and he smiled slightly, cupping the defined jawline. “Hyukjae,” he moaned as Hyukjae pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

“Fuck, Donghae, you're making me feel like a fucking teenager again,” Hyukjae growled.

Donghae grinned and arched his hips a little. “Me too. So come on,” he moaned.

They moved quickly against each other, Donghae gasping as Hyukjae pumped him in time with the thrusts jarring his body, and he flung his arms wide, fingers gripping at his sheets as he felt the heat in his abdomen drop. His breath caught, and his entire focus came onto Hyukjae as he felt his orgasm start. Shouting Hyukjae's name, his back arched, and he let the orgasm wipe his mind of everything except Hyukjae.

He whimpered as he felt Hyukjae slam into his body a few more times before tensing up and shouting Donghae's name towards the ceiling, his hips losing rhythm as he came hard inside the condom.

Donghae whined a little as Hyukjae withdrew from his body, but he rolled up onto his knees and wandered into his bathroom, wetting a washcloth and wiping the excess lube from himself. Hyukjae came in as well, his eyes slumberous and satisfied and they shared a soft kiss. They finished cleaning each other up and washing their hands, and then went back to the common area.

They each grabbed a slice of pizza as they collapsed back onto the sofa, neither minding their nudity. Donghae grinned as he snuggled back into Hyukjae, already planning on how to surprise his lover for their next round.


	2. Stars

Hyukjae breezed into the mathematics department, his cold fingers clutching a plastic bag, and he was slightly surprised at the milling of students outside Donghae's door. He had apparently popped in at just the right moment, as Donghae's door opened and a student exited. Hyukjae could see his boyfriend behind his desk with a stack of papers, and he smirked a little behind his mask.

“Oh! Did you need to see Professor Lee?”

Hyukjae smiled, recognizing the sudden flurry of whispers and knowing looks for what they were. “If you wouldn't mind waiting? I promise, less than ten minutes.” Breezing by the students, he relished Donghae's surprised look when the door latched behind him. Putting the takeout bag down on Donghae's desk, Hyukjae nearly ripped the mask from his face and set his lips against Donghae's.

“Hyukjae...” Donghae breathed when Hyukjae finally pulled off his lips. “Hyukjae we're at _work_...” Donghae tried to protest, his hands curling into Hyukjae's shoulders not exactly discouraging.

“And I've wanted you so _bad_ since you slid that plug into my ass this morning,” he gutturally whispered. “So shut up and let me suck you off, okay?”

Donghae's hands didn't stop him, if anything they were encouraging him onto his knees, the soft moan escaping him before he could stop it as he unzipped Donghae's pants and lurched forward, his tongue encouraging Donghae to spread his legs slightly as Hyukjae sucked and teased Donghae to fully erect. Hyukjae knew exactly what buttons to push on Donghae to have his lover eagerly fucking his mouth, and getting his thumb right on Donghae's perineum was a sure fire way to have Donghae choking on air as he tried not to moan or make any sound that could travel through the door.

Flicking his eyes up just as he felt the stutter to Donghae's small thrusts, he watched Donghae throw his head back, his eyes squeezing shut and he relaxed his throat, shoving his face forward. Donghae came in his mouth, and he swallowed as much as he could, letting a thin trail dribble out of his mouth as his dick pressed uncomfortably against his jeans.

Looking back up at Donghae, he smiled. Aside from the slightly rumpled clothes and the hair that was just a little more tousled, he looked exactly the same as he had when Hyukjae came in, and he rested his cheek against a strong thigh. Donghae's hand curved around the back of his neck and they met for a soft kiss.

“Are you still wearing the plug?” Donghae rumbled as their lips separated.

Hyukjae made an agreeing sound. “You know I love it.”

Donghae wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, Hyukjae grinning back. “I've got to get going, don't want to cause too much gossip.” Donghae pouted slightly, but straightened his clothes obligingly. “And I got you your favorite – tacos.”

Donghae sighed happily and gave him a look of such utter adoration that Hyukjae couldn't resist stealing another kiss from the slightly swollen lips. “I'm almost done, I'll meet you in your office?” Donghae said.

“Sounds good, I've been wanting to bend your perfect little ass over my desk,” he teased, pulling his mask back on before he opened the door.

Donghae nearly squealed, scandalized, and Hyukjae laughed as he passed by the students who were all huddled around the door. 


End file.
